1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to debugging methods and systems, and more specifically, to debugging a processor through a reset event.
2. Related Art
A processor initiated reset disables instruction breakpoints, data breakpoints, watchpoints, and any messaging related to these events. The processor typically disables these events to prevent unintended activity, including unexpected exceptions and unintended code paths. Following the reset, a debugging tool must re-initialize the resources, such as control registers related to instruction breakpoints, data breakpoints, watchpoints, and any messaging related to these events that were in use prior to the reset. The additional overhead associated with the re-initialization of the resources associated with these events can be problematic, since it perturbs the natural action of the system being debugged. Furthermore, in some instances, the debugging tool may not even be aware of a reset and hence may not even realize that it needs to re-initialize resources related to events, such as instruction breakpoints, data breakpoints, and watchpoints.
Accordingly, there is a need for debugging a processor through a reset event.